1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic display technology, and in particular to a method for controlling a control of a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a display provides controls at the bottom of a frame or bezel to execute adjustment and control of the display, such as “power on”, “menu”, “right”, or “left”. The shape and the arrangement of the controls can be various, for example, in a line or in a circle.
Presently, alternatives to conventional displays have been developed, such as a rotatable display. FIG. 1a and FIG. 1b show a rotatable display with a control cluster. A rotatable display 10 has a control cluster 20 on the bottom of a frame or bezel. The control cluster 20 includes controls 200, 202, 204, and 206, providing functions as “power on” 200, “menu” 202, “right” 204, and “left” 206. If the rotatable display 10 is rotated by 180°, the control cluster 20 changes its position to the top of bezel as shown in FIG. 2a and FIG. 2b, and relative positions of the control cluster 20 are changed accordingly.
With rotation of the display 10, users have to change operating method of the controls accordingly. For example, the original position of the control 200 is replaced by the control 204. Thus, users need to push the now-left sided control 204 to execute “right” function, causing inconvenience.
Therefore, a method for controlling a control of a display, especially for a rotatable display, is required.